The Florpus Effect
by Tepo
Summary: La realidad ha sido destruida por el Florpus. O al menos su realidad. Los Meekrobs han salvado al único sobreviviente del desastre. Y ahora tiene la misión de recuperar al Minialce de esa realidad, la única llave para salvarlos; pero se topara con un mundo muy distinto del que conoce… Siendo un total desconocido en ese mundo, Dib se vuelve aliado de su peor enemigo...


**A/E: **La siguiente trama esta situada despues de los acontecimientos de la pelicula de invasor Zim. Por tanto tendra spoiler de la misma y toda la trama se vera centrada en ello. AU.

* * *

**01- La segunda oportunidad**

La nave cayó con fuerza creando un enorme cráter. Y del interior de la misma, un sujeto salió tambaleante; alzó la mirada y vio con profunda melancolía y temor la tierra. Su hogar. Pero no su hogar. Los Meekrobs se lo habían advertido, y esa no era su realidad… No era su lugar. Era cuestión de días, semanas tal vez antes que esa realidad colapsara igual que su propia realidad. Su padre había dado la vida para mantenerlo vivo hasta cruzar el Florpus; los Meekrobs entonces rescataron al único sobreviviente de la primera realidad colapsada con un solo propósito: recuperar al Minialce de esta realidad, la llave para destruir el Florpus.

-Pero no hare solo eso…- susurró Dib mirando la tierra con una gran sonrisa-. Los rescatare. Encontrare la manera de salvar mi realidad, cueste lo cueste.

¿Es que realmente había sido destruida su realidad? ¿O solo los Meekrobs querían salvar su propio pellejo? Ciertamente ellos le habían proporcionado la nave y recursos para volver a la tierra, pero había un problema. Los Meekrobs lograron localizar a Zim… y la realidad había jugado de forma curiosa, pues Zim apenas estaba por llegar a la tierra…

* * *

_(FB)_

-El… dolor… es… terrible…

Despertó agitado, sudoroso, y… en la oscuridad. Solo en la oscuridad, en una oscuridad tan infinita, tan profunda, tan… Abrió los ojos y su cordura casi le abandona cuando pudo ver el Florpus en todo su esplendor. Una grieta en la realidad que lo destruía todo, que lo destruía todo de nuevo. Eso ya lo había vivido, estaba seguro de ello. Recordaba a su padre, a Gaz, a Zim… a todo su planeta siendo absorbido por ese agujero dimensional tan mortífero e irreal. Se hundió en la locura y…

Recibió una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos?!

-¡No te salvamos de una muerte segura para que pierdas la cordura!- le gritó una voz a su lado.

Volteó su rostro y vio a dos zapatos flotantes. Los conocía, los Meekrobs.

-¿Zim? ¿Es esto otro de tus trucos? Ya lo usaste, viejo! No voy a caer dos veces en la misma tontería.

-Ojala tu afirmación sea correcta, terrícola. Te necesitamos.

-Ustedes no existen. Son solo seres creados por Zim…

-En tu realidad- replicó uno de los zapatos cruzando las agujetas-. De la cual, por cierto, fue la responsable del terrible Florpus.

-El Florpus…- Dib volteó a ver el agujero en medio de la galaxia- ¿Todo fue un sueño?

Los zapatos flotantes soltaron una especie de suspiro largo y desgajado, como proferido por tres gargantas distintas en un mismo esófago. Eso lo hizo estremecer.

-Niño, tu realidad ha colapsado.

-Mi… mi realidad?

-El hecho de que sigas vivo no es porque todo fuera un sueño. Sobreviviste lo suficiente para que salieras del Florpus… de alguna manera.

-¿Salir del Florpus?

-Has viajado a una realidad donde los Meekrobs realmente existimos, una que aún no ha colapsado y te necesita…

* * *

-Bid, no es un nombre muy original- replicó Dib al ver su nueva identidad proporcionada por los Meekrobs-. Supongo que tendré que mantenerme oculto de mí mismo; el yo de esta realidad tiene que ser tan listo como yo y se dará cuenta de inmediato. Por supuesto, quisiera detener a Zim con mi propia ayuda pero…

"Las posibilidades de que Zim aún no haya creado al sujeto Minialce son bastante altas. Así que debes asegurarte de que lo construya, cueste lo cueste"

Y tenía sentido. Zim había creado a Minialce en la tierra, y si aún no había llegado a la tierra en aquella realidad… Minialce era después de todo el resultado de Zim queriendo tener un ayudante más eficiente ¿Debía entonces asegurarse de destruir a GIR si es que no era tan deficiente como su versión alterna?

-Debo conseguir al Minialce a cualquier costo y…

-Quítate, chico estúpido- un chico lo empujo haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Se trataba de un chico delgaducho, de aspecto gótico, que caminaba sosteniendo una consola en su mano; el diseño no le pareció conocido, ni tampoco el chico que resaltaba bastante, e iba en dirección a la escuela.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, amigo.

Una mano suave lo tomó del brazo, y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

-Gracias- Dib le sonrió a su benefactor, una chica de pelo blanco y gafas que le dedico una gran sonrisa. Su vestimenta era… aún más curiosa que la del chico. Vestía una gabardina, como la suya, pero era obvio que a ella no le quedaba pues era demasiado grande; llevaba botas y un pantalón holgado, así como un collar de plata demasiado llamativo.

-Gez puede ser bastante apático, no se lo tomes a mal- declaró la chica con un suspiro-. A veces incluso lo es conmigo.

-Oh… pues… que mal…- exclamó Dib inseguro de que decir.

-¿Vas a la escuela? ¿No me digas que eres un alumno nuevo?

-¡No, no!- replicó Dib rápidamente. No confiaba en los Meekrobs y esa bastante débil fachada; si se topaba con su yo alternativo, todo sería un desastre, así que había decidido dirigirse a la escuela pero no entrar al salón hasta encontrar un disfraz adecuado- ¡Yo solo vine a un concurso!

-¿Un concurso? ¿En la ciudad? No escuche nada de ello- exclamó la chica pensativa- ¡Pero se me hace tarde, no debo retrasarme!

Sin decir más, la extraña chica le estrecho la mano y salió corriendo, con su gabardina enorme ondeando a sus espaldas.

-Diablos… alguien debería decirle lo mal que se ve con esa cosa- declaró Dib con un suspiro-. Ella… ella parecía de mi edad.

Dib vio a la chica entrar exactamente a la misma escuela a la que el asistía en su realidad. Pero no lograba identificarla con ninguno de sus compañeros…

-Ella… ¿Quién es ella?- exclamó Dib confundido.

* * *

_(FB)_

-Aunque hemos visto tu realidad, te debemos advertir que no conocemos nada del planeta piedra…

-Tierra.

-Sí, polvo- asintió uno de los Meekrobs. Dib entorno los ojos-. Pero las diferencias entre las realidades pueden ser sutiles o abismales. Al menos parece que esta se rige por las mismas leyes físicas que la tuyas…

-Pero debes tener cuidado, sobreviviente- le advirtió el otro zapato, rascando su agujeta en la suela de su zapato como una mano rascando una barbilla-. No debes llamar la atención, y debes darte prisa.

-¿Cómo voy a acercarme a Zim si debo pasar desapercibido para todos los que me conocen? Sería más fácil que ustedes se hicieran cargo de esta misión…

-Nosotros no conocemos las circunstancias que llevaron a Zim a crear al Minialce- replico uno de los Meekrobs-. Tú debes hacer lo posible para recrear esas circunstancias y… asegurarte de que nada lo impida.

-Es una realidad distinta, no un viaje en el tiempo- replicó Dib molesto-. Las circunstancias podrían cambiar ¿Qué sucede si el Zim de esta realidad es más estúpido?

-Entonces… estaremos perdidos…- replicó el Meekrob con severidad…

* * *

Dib observó a la clase y horrorizado comprobó que no reconocía a ninguno de los asistentes; rápidamente se introdujo a los ductos de ventilación y espió al salón. Ahí reconoció a la excéntrica chica con la que se había topado anteriormente, pero ninguno de sus compañeros comunes estaba presentes. La puerta del salón se abrió, y un hombro pulcro, sonriente y afroamericano saludo a los chicos con un gesto bastante exagerado.

-¡Buenos días, amigos!- grito el recién llegado- ¡Soy su profesor, el maestro Sweetberry! No, es broma. Barry Sweet es mi nombre. Y sé que todos ya me conocen, pero me gusta entrar a clases así por si alguno de ustedes sufre de amnesia o algún ser extraño nos vigila… ¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! Saben que me encanta verlos reír, llevan ya medio año conmigo… jajaja… que gracioso soy… ¡Soy gracioso, papá! ¡Aunque tú no lo veas!- exclamó esto último encorvando su espalda y con un ojo salido de su órbita, antes de toser y volver a sonreír-. Pues bien. Vamos a nombrar lista…

-¿Me abre equivocado de salón? ¿Qué sucede si en esta realidad mi salón esta en otro lugar?- se preguntó en voz alta Dib mientras seguía buscando entre los presentes-. Bueno, es obvio que Zim no está aquí, no lo veo por ningún lado entonces…

-¡Wally! ¿Wally?- llamó el profesor alzando la mirada- ¿Alguien sabe dónde está Wally?

Los chicos murmurando entre ellos e intercambiaron miradas, ante lo cual Dib volvió a ver a la chica que se había topado. Ella miraba alrededor con una actitud… más preocupada, que confundida.

-Bueno, Wally faltó- dijo con resignación el profesor Barry-. Zeta!

Un chico de pelo morado despeinado se puso de pie y dijo presente. Dib miró nuevamente con resignación y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir buscando su salón…

-¡Dab! ¿Dab?- llamó el profesor- ¿Dab Membrana?

Dib se detuvo de golpeó y se giró apresuradamente hacia la ventilación para asomarse.

-¡Lo lamento profesor, me distraje!

-¡Dab siempre tiene las cabezas por las nubes!

-¡Claro! ¡Su cabeza debe estar llena de gas, por eso es tan grande!

Toda la clase comenzó a reír, el profesor incluido, mientras la chica que Dib había conocido en la entrada de la escuela volvía a sentarse en su lugar avergonzada.

-Esto es… imposible…- susurró Dib mirando horrorizado a la chica.

* * *

**Corenote:**

La idea original surgio en un post de Facebook donde una amiga pedia sugerencias para escribir su primer fic del fandom. Entre tantas respuestas surgio una curiosa que me dio una idea que nunca habia considerado ¿Y si alguien hace un ZADR hetero? En general, odio el ZADR… pero la idea me dio vueltas en la cabeza y al final dije ¿Por qué no?

Por supuesto, no podia ser tan sencillo, cierto? Demosle un toque apocalíptico y a rodar se ha dicho…


End file.
